gravity_falls_extreme_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gfrules/Frist day in gravity falls, a story (or fsnfic)
Prologe: Megan, Dani, and me are going to live with grandma and aunt Ana. Ever since mom and dad died we were shipped to gravity falls. That means new school, new house, new friends and worst of all new enimes. I am really sad about leving Cara and Lexi. They will miss me. But i'll miss Sara least of all, i may not even miss her. I do miss her insults though. I can just image her talking to her friends about how much she hates me.But i really miss Anna Belle,s general store. I love that place. Well any way when we were greeted aunt Ana and grandma were waiting at the airport. I wonder what my room is gonna be like. Chapter 1: As we got back from the airport i saw three doors one said "Dani", an other said "Meg" i didnt really see one with "Elizy" on it. "Aunt Ava where is my room?" i shouted "oh Elizy youre room is on the second floor!"Aunt Ana said. I was happy as can be! Finally i am one floor away from the loudness, but i may have to still deal with it. Even though i am younger than Megan (Meg). She doesnt even deal with it! I mean like when Mom says she needs to babysit us she goes up to me and pushs Dani into my room. Well so its more like i am the babysitter i am only 12! Well Grandma and Aunt Ana is going to do some shopping and she left Megan in charge then she pushed me up and said "how about elizy?" "no wait i cant!!!" "yes you can you.." "Can be in charge Elizy!" Aunt ana interuped. "wait no i cant!!! I am only 12 i...' "you are old enough to stay home by your self, just in case if megan sneeks out you can take charge!" Grandma said. Well i just accpeted it i was in charge. I guess the house will be burned to flames now!!!!!!! Chapter 2: After Aunt Ana and grandma left there was knock on the door. "Oh i know who that is!" Megan shouted. "you made friends already?' I asked. Megan already has reached the door and opened it. "Elizy, Dani this is Karen, Josh, Jake and Candice , jakes younder sister," Megan said. Ong girl steped up with black glases, hair died pink, and was wearing a hello kitty shrit, a pink jacket , purple converse and jeans with her jacket with 1/4 of it ziped. That looked about megans age." hi i am Karen! Nice to meet you Elizy?","did i get her name right she wrispered to Meagn. As Karen and i shake hands an emo cool looking boy steped up and said "sup" "let me guess you are josh" i said "how- how did you know that" "lucky guess?" Meagan and her friend were walking as i said "wait were are you going?" "some place" Said Megan "what place?" i asked "jump in Elizy and dani!" megan said. As me and dani were going in the car we got to sit in the back with Candice. "hi" I said "hello" she reponded " i am Elizy" As Candice started to sigh i just put my back back and gave a sigh." were are we goin meggy?" Dani said "its a surpise dani" said megan or meggy (thats what dani calls her). Chapter 3: As we pulled up to this store called Dusk 2 Dawn. "whats Disk 2 Diwn?" Dani asked. "its dusk 2 dawn" i said " thats what i said" Dani repiled. As we got out the car we had to jump a fince. I had to help dani up and down. "here we are!" Jake shouted "dusk 2 dawn hmm?" as Candice walked up to door "its locked Jake!!" She shouted "hmm.." as i looked around seeing how could we get in. "dani come see!!" i whispered to Dani "kitty KK!!" Thats kk in Dani languge. "okay now what till i lift you up and go through that vent and open the door!" i shouted "okie dookie!" Dani said. Dani fianlly after five mintues she opened the door! "thanks dani!!" everyone started to say. Chapter 4: As we were were walking in Megan walked up to three swiches that read "Gravity, Lights, machnies" Gravity?!' Megan said switching on two switches. "i guess its puts gravity off and on?" i said "its on" megan said "oh then we are okay we wont be floating, and i think we can't turn gravity off," I Said. Dani ran up and read "smi lie dip?" "smile dip dani" Candice said "oh thanks!" dani said. The tape lines said "DO NOT SELL.' but dani read it as "DO HOT SELL" "Yay its safe!!!" She said as she was grabing a pack and stuffng powder into her mouth."hey Elizy lets make soda foutains!" Candice said "okay!!" i repiled . I got the mentos and candice got the soda!!! As we were drooping the mentos into the soda. the Boys were taking ice and shaking it around the store. "when it melts it will be slipery and somone will fall!" Josh said. "Josh pick up the ice!!!" Megan shouted. all of us were having a great time. Karen came and whispered to me "hey i see dani going nuts for smile dip." I nodded yes to her. As Jake was scartching a lottery thing his lost his coin and she found tape dead body things. "hey guys come see this!!!!" every one ran. "ooh this is soo cool! Go lay in it Josh!" megan dared "okay i am a dead body" as he was laying down. When his body hit the floor every thing came dark. Then all of the sudden Dani starting floting and glowing. Category:Blog posts